johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
One-time Johnny Test characters
Johnny Test has a long history of including a multitude of once-appearing characters. Some of these characters have made cameos in the original theme song of the series. Minor villians Humans The Extreme Teen Team Three skateboarding teenagers who tend to steal all the cheese puffs and Red Gush (parodying Gatorade) in Porkbelly. They are defeated when Johnny passes off a detention center as an "extreme" detention center and lures them in. In "Phat Johnny" one of the Extreme Team has a cameo as a rock musician. Blackbeard Nobeard's brother. He only cares about money and gold. With Johnny's help, he is defeated by Nobeard. Flink A tour guide who created a mechanical model of Pork-ness Monster in order to show it off for publicity, only to fail after it got away. Wild Whippin' Willie The leader of a group of motorcycle repo-men who invade the dude ranch where the Tests stay at. Johnny defeats him, however, with the help of his family and friends. Bad Johnny A clone of Johnny created from a cryogenically frozen DNA sample warmed by a power outage. He is one of several Johnny clones that become uncontrollable Anthro Nasteria The evil dark blue robot action figure that he brought to life so Mega Robticle would have an 'exciting' battle. Mega Roboticle is Nasteria's arch enemy from the fictional series they're based on. He proved too powerful for Roboticle to defeat alone and defeated him and anyone else that attacked him. He was destroyed and returned to the toy store by The Turbo Toy Force. He parodies Zurg and Megatron. Smash Badger Johnny's favorite video game character, who is a destructive badger. He is probably a parody of Crash Bandicoot and his laugh is based on Woody Woodpecker's laugh. His costume is similar to the plumber suit worn by Mario. Dr. Swampbrain Dr. Swampbrain is Smash Badger's archenemy. He takes a hating to him and defeats him twice (the first time was in Johnny's game, and the second was when Johnny brought them to life). He is a parody of Doctor Neo Cortex, as Smash is a parody of Crash Bandicoot. Moonsies Creatures who live on the dark side of the moon. According to Johnny, they have brains that are shaped like one's rear end. They possess a "Cosmic Nasty Blast" maneuver. Tiny'Mon Tiny'Mon are creatures appearing in the Johnny'Mon episodes. They parody Nintendo's Pokemon characters. There are a multitude of these creatures, and some of them are described below. Kadoomerang Kadoomerang is one of Blast Kechup's Tiny'mon. He is a turtle but when he evolves into Baboomerang he is a baboon. Badias Another of Blast Ketcuhp's Tiny'mon. He has a resemblance to Screechereen and can shoot out powerful lasers from his eyes which prove a nusiance. He seems to be based on Shadow Lugia from Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. Baboomerang The "evolved" form of Kadoomerang. He's owned by Blast Ketchup. Whenever Blast orders Baboomerang to attack, he targets Dukey. Monsters 'Tree Monster' The monsters Johnny creates from trees. Golf monster A monster created from a golf case. Electricity Monsters Monsters created from power lines. The only way to defeat them is to spray water on them. Mega Monster When Porkbelly is invaded by monsters, the only way to stop them is to create the ultimate monster with guns, a helicopter, missiles and a fire engine. It is this weapon that wins Mr. Black and Mr. White their trip to the Fiji Islands in Johnny Test: Monster Starter. Truck Monster A monster created from a garbage truck. Other characters 'Cuddlebuns' Cuddlebuns was the weakest Tiny'Mon until Dukey/Mymuttdog showed up. He is nearly impossible to train and almost can't fly. It is Johnny's love and affection that powers him up. Dukundra Dukundra is Mymuttdog (Dukey)'s evolved form. He has a mace on the end of his tail. He is very strong and can launch lightening from his mouth. Dadoomerang Dadoomerang is Imhisdad (Hugh)'s evolved form. His "Grounding 'Rang" maneuvre traps a Tiny'Mon into a inescapable dimension, literally "grounding it for life". Road Burn A mutant monster truck erected by Bling-Bling Boy. He destroys other monster trucks in order to obtain dominance, which infuriates Johnny. With Susan and Mary's help, he creates Road Burn a girlfriend, which results in a baby monster truck. Ginger Road Burn's wife. She mated with Road Burn and had a baby truck. Baby Truck The baby that Road Burn and Ginger had. He is the only monster truck that Johnny is old enough to ride. Nobeard The feeble pirate Johnny meets. He is underappreciated and tormented, just like Johnny is. However, when he helps Nobeard defeat his brother, he's finally treated fairly. Greybeard Blackbeard and Nobeard's father. The Screamos A band that was abducted by the Extreme Teen Team. They are the object of Susan and Mary's obsession. Tiny Johnny An inhabitant of a sub-atomic universe similar to Porkbelly which Johnny and Dukey shrink into. Other characters are also seen as inhabitants of this universe. Other characters include robot versions of several characters, male versions of Susan and Mary, Simeon, a used car dealer, Mr. Spurling, a client that Johnny's mom brings over for a visit, a transformed version of Gil, and others.